Secrets of the dead
by Jess58
Summary: First time author, long time reader. Jack comes home after 15 years to a childhood friend and finds a map that will lead to the treasure that belonged to his father. But like he said to Will, not all treasure is silver and gold.
1. Prologue

Secrets of the Dead  
  
Disclaimer: No profits are being made from this. I own nothing except original characters. Also, I read a lot of PotC fanfics so I owe all my inspiration to their authors, I only hope I can live up to at least half their standard.  
  
Summery: Jack comes home after 15 years to a childhood friend and finds a map that will lead to the treasure that belonged to his father. But like he said to Will, not all treasure is silver and gold, and greater treasure might be right in front of his very nose.  
  
Prologue  
  
Two dark haired children stand side by side on a dock of a small Caribbean town. The girl is about six and much younger than the boy, by ten years give or take a year. The boy carries a small sack over his shoulder, the girl has a small lace parasol over her head shielding her from the bright sun.  
  
The small girl looks to her side to take in the boy standing beside her on the dock. He has shoulder length, untamed dark hair unlike the girl whose hair is a soft chocolate colour neatly braided down her back. Where his eyes are dark orbs, hers are pale blue and unmistakeably sad. The young girl finally speaks up,  
  
"Do you really have to leave? You could say here with my father and I. You are like the son he never had."  
  
The boy smiles and shakes his head.  
  
"I can't Lacey, the Ocean, it calls to me, your father, he understands. I will never be a dressmaker, I have the wrong sort of hands. I have the hands of a sailer."  
  
The young girl twirls her parasol gently and looks up at the boy with tears in her eyes. "Will you come back and visit me?"  
  
The boy sets down his sack and lifts the girl up and spins her around before placing her on the ground again.  
  
"Mary-Alice, you can guarantee I will be back, and I'll bring you all sorts of fine things from places you've never imagined."  
  
The girl's eyes sparkle with happiness and she pokes her closed parasol lightly into his chest.  
  
"Good, I'll be waiting for you, and when you get your own ship and I am old enough you will take me to these places!"  
  
The boy picks up his sack once again and leans down to give the girl a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Good bye Mary-Alice."  
  
The boy heads off towards a ship at the far end of the dock and the little girl sighs briefly.  
  
"Good bye Jack Sparrow."  
  
The story won't be written entirely like this, its just the prologue, it's also very short and hopefully the chapters will be much longer. Thanks for reading my story (any grammatical errors I apologise for, I don't have a beta reader). I'm trying to original so if you feel I have 'borrowed' anything from your story let me know and I will accredit you.  
  
Reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	2. Chapter One

Secrets of the Dead 

Disclaimer: No profits are being made from this. I own nothing except original characters. 

Summery: Jack comes home after 15 years to a childhood friend and finds a map that will lead to the treasure that belonged to his father. But like he said to Will, not all treasure is silver and gold, and greater treasure might be right in front of his very nose. Chapter One – 15 years after the Prologue, set after events of Curse of the Black Pearl  

Captain Jack Sparrow stepped off the deck his beloved Pearl onto the small wooden dock. He looked out over the senary and sighed. From what he could tell, not much had changed in the small town he grew up in. Behind him, Joshamee Gibbs, his first mate let out a soft grunted.

"Cap'n may I enquire as to the reason you 'ave for stopping in this very small town? Hardly seems worth it if yer asking me."

 "Mr Gibbs, must a captain always give a reason for his choice of port?"

 "No, but I would like t' know if there be any good drinkin' spots in this camp site."

Jack smiled and slung an arm around his friend as they made their way down the gangway. "My dear Mr Gibbs, there be the place where your dear friend Captain Jack Sparrow had his first sip of Rum, now is that good enough for you Sir?"

Jack watched as this new information sunk into his friend and he nodded his head with a sly grin. "It's just up the hill, tell the crew we're having a two day shore rest, on the dusk of the second day we sail, savvy?"

"Aye Cap'n."

 "Good, I have business to attend to."

With that, Jack left his will in the capable hands of Gibbs and went to seek a long time friend who lived on the top of the next hill.

Mary-Alice's head bobbed up as a knock was sounded at the door. She stood quickly almost knocking over the dress mannequin in front of her. It was late and she was certainly expecting no one tonight. 

She made her way over to the door cautiously and sincerely hoping that the caller was not the person she least wanted to see tonight, the town Governor, Governor Holum.

Reaching the door she swung the door open and her breath left her.

"Goodness…" Her sentence trailed off as the man on her doorstep grabbed his had and bowed.

He stood up once more and smiled.

"Hello Lacey, how are ye love?"

Once the initial shock wore off, Mary-Alice smile and pulled him forward into her house closing the door behind him.

"Honestly Jack, what would the neighbours think about a scallywag pirate Captain waiting on my door step at this time of night?"

Mary-Alice led him into the table and chairs and all but pushed him into one of the wooden chair and left the room in search tea and supper. It had been seven or eight years since she had seen Jack, she remember him appearing on her door step shining like new gold coin and boasting about his own ship, The Black Pearl.  

Mary-Alice re-entered the room and grinned shaking her head at the sight of Jack drinking rum from a small tankard. "Jack Sparrow, you must have a proper meal before drinking that stuff." She scolded.

Jack set the tankard on the table and grinned back. "It's the life of a Pirate my dear, I wouldn't have it any other way." He then lent forward and patted the table with his hand. "Come over here girl and let me have a look at you."

Mary-Alice sighed and moved over to where Jack was sitting and stood hands on hips in front of him. The smell of Rum that came from his breath was almost enough to knock her out.

He motioned with his hands for her circle so she did a small pirouette and locked eyes with his again.

"Well one thing is for certain, the years have been very good to you, you've to grown into a beautiful young lady. Your father must be very over the moon. Say where is the old man? Not down the tavern with out me I hope."

Mary-Alice knew this question would come up eventually and clasped her hands together gravely.

"Jack, my father pasted away last winter. He was very ill and the winter was too harsh for him." 

Mary-Alice watched the emotions pass passively across his face. Finally he spoke up whilst still staring off into space.

"If I had know—" He began.

Mary-Alice shook his head and cut him off.

"There was no way you could have known Jack, but he did leave you some things, they're a box upstairs."

Jack's far off gaze focused on her again and took her soft, creamy hands in his dirty hands.

"You have managed to keep the house I see."

"I've carried on from my father's dressmaking but since the new governor's come, the money I have to pay has doubled. It's getting harder to find the money."

Jack smiled broadly. "Not to fear Darling, Captain Jack Sparrow is here now." 

Later that night, Jack was sitting in a hot tub thinking about the girl downstairs who was cleaning up after his supper. She had only been about thirteen when he had last seen her, still a baby really. And now that baby had grown up to a beautiful woman who had caught his eye the moment she opened the door. Sighing he reached over and pulled the box Lacey's father Abel had left him and carefully as not to wet it, he opened it and looked inside. On top was an envelope which he grabbed first and opened. As he suspected, it was a letter.

_Jack,_

_I fear that my time is starting to slip away and I need to write this._

_I have left you a few things in this box, but there is something I had long forgotten about until now, it was given to me by your mother before she fled and she told me to give it to you when you were older. It's a map that belonged to your father, who he is, I cannot tell you, sorry boy. It is rightfully yours so I am returning it._

_Another important thing I have left you is unfortunately too big to fit inside this or any other box and is the most important thing in the world to me, that is my daughter Mary-Alice. _

_You took care of her when you were both growing up and I know you always will, for that I am very thankful. She is a strong woman Jack, just like her mother was, but she needs someone strong to look after her. _

_Please watch over her for me. _

_Abel._

Jack let a breath out and placed the letter back in the envelope. He pulled up the box again and searched through the box until he found a rolled parchment. Unfurling it carefully he studied it.

"Interesting, very interesting."

Again, thanks for reading my story, I hope this chapter was somewhere up to standard! Suggestions and reviews greatly appreciated!  


	3. Chapter Two

I just wanted to let people know that I was a little unhappy with the way I wrote the last chapter. Maybe it's just me, but there was something that I didn't like. Anyway, this chapter will be written a little differently and better...I hope. Also, does anybody else look over their work after they post it on the site and cringe at all the typos? I know that I did, so I plan on trying to lessen the amount of mistakes in this chapter! Hope you enjoy. 

**Chapter Two**

Mary-Alice knocked on the bathroom door with a pillow and set of sheets in her arms. She had almost made Jack bath before his supper because he had been so filthy when he had arrived, but he had managed to charm his way into letting him eat first. Had it been her father, there would have been no question about it: Bath then supper. As it were though, Mary-Alice was just a easy target for Jack's usual for of manipulation.

Hearing no movement in the room she knocked again and called out to him, "Jack, I'm just making up the bed in your old room—"

The door swung open suddenly and she was overwhelmed by the image of Jack in just a towel. Doing her best to keep from dropping the bedding in her arms and hiding the embarrassing blush that had crept up her neck and heated her face, she stubbled out an apology for disturbing him turned away. For some reason the image of Jack in just a towel around his waist had made her stomach flop uncertainly and her mouth go dry all of a sudden.

Once she was safely in the guest room she took a deep breath and began making the bed. 

One she certain of, she absolutely refused to think about her body's reaction to seeing Jack half naked.    


Jack watched as Lacey all but ran from him.

"I didn't realise I had that sort of effect on you girl." He mumbled quietly as he closed the door and proceeded to dress in some of Abel's old clothes.

  
  


Jack nursed his rum in his hands whilst lounging in one of the overstuffed chairs and watched as Lacey sat in front of a dress mannequin carefully embroidering a spectacular mint green gown with gold thread. Every so often she would look up and catch his eye and quickly look away again blushing like a fair maiden. It somewhat amused Jack that his childhood friend, ten years his junior though him to be… well 'blush' worthy. 

"I'm surprised you're not down at the Tavern drinking with all your crew." Lacey said breaking the silence and not turning around.

Jack was a little surprised of this too, but for some reason he felt like being in her company tonight and no one else's.

"Are you already keen to get rid of me, love?" He asked swirling the rum in his hand.

Lacey looked up at him taken aback. "Of course not Jack, I love seeing you. Especially since it has been such a long time between your last visit and now."

Jack smiled. "So you did miss me then."

Again, slightly bewildered, she looked across at him carefully as if trying to distinguish his thoughts before finally answering, "Of course I missed you Jack."

Jack knew there was a hidden question in there, what she really wanted to know was if he had missed her. Jack already knew the answer to this was yes, but as far as he was concerned, if she didn't ask him, he wasn't going to tell her.

A comfortable silence descended upon them again.   

Finally, Lacey tied off the end of her thread and stood back admiring her work.

Jack watched her turn and smile at him. "What do you think?"

"I bet your father was proud of ye Lacey." Jack said as he stood up and made his way over to her. "Although, you missed a bit on the hem there."

Lacey's smile faded and she turned to inspect the dress. "Where Jack, I don't see."

Jack watched the girl scrutinized every patch of the dress. He couldn't help grinning cheekily as she turned around. Once she saw his grin she new she'd been had and lightly hit him on the shoulder.

"That's not funny Jack. This dress will make enough for the governor's payment this week, that is unless he has put up the charge again."

Jack shrugged slightly. "Well I suppose it's late shall I escort you to your room, love?"

"If you please."

With that, Jack took Lacey's arm as they climbed the stairs to the bedrooms.

  


That Morning Mary-Alice made her way into the business area of the town and inspected her shopping list. She needed more food now that Jack was there and she didn't know how long he planned on staying for.

Mary-Alice sorted through the items picking out vegetables and eggs and milk. She prayed that she would have enough money to pay for her purchases, the governor's high taxes had hit everyone hard and the produce farmers had been forced to make their food much dearer.

Mary-Alice looked up as her name was called.

"Well if it isn't Miss Mary-Alice Cole this fine morn."

John, the butcher wandered over to her hugged her tightly before pulling back.

"How are you dear? Still holding up after your Pa's death?"

Mary-Alice winced slightly at the bold statement but let it slid, he was after all a very nice man who did mean well.

"I've been…holding up, thank you for asking."

His smiling face faded as his eyes focused behind her. 

"Well, well, what do we have here now? The governor's best henchman going about his business of robbing people."

Mary-Alice turned to see one of the Governor's most trusted advisors standing behind her. Ignoring John, he bowed slightly to her before speaking.

"Miss Cole, Governor Holum wishes to speak with you in his home. His private carriage is over this way."

Mary-Alice looked at him bewildered for a moment before the advisor took her arm to direct her.

"Now just a minute there." John bellowed

Mary-Alice turned to see the butcher red in the face. 

"Is there a problem?" The advisor asked casually while red coats appeared out of nowhere.

John cleared his throat and sent a menacing look towards the advisor. "I don't hear the little lass agreeing to see the governor."

Mary-Alice's heart almost melted at the protectiveness that the butcher was showing, which was why she would not allow him get into trouble over her.

"It's quite alright John, I will go and see the governor if he wishes it."

"Satisfied?" The advisor spat out.

Mary-Alice sent a meaningful look at the butcher praying that he would not make any more fuss. Without another word Mary-Alice was escorted to the Governor's carriage.

  


  
There we go. Another chapter done, I hope it was better than chapter one, I plan on improving my writing as I go along with the story.

Special thanks to: 

Yasuko – Thank you honey! You were my first reviewer, I will remember that forever!

CrazyCanoeingGIT – thank you so much for reviewing, I plan on reading the most updated chapter of 'What's in name?' It's a great story!

 You guys are really encouraging! And I'm really appreciative of it. 

To anybody else who is reading this, please keep reading it, it may be a little slow now, but I can guarantee action to follow very soon. Watch this space!          


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: No profits are being made from this. I own nothing except original characters (I forgot this on Chapter two sorry).  
  
Sorry for the delay, I left my story disc at work. Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter three.  
  
Chapter Three.  
  
Mary-Alice looked out the window to see the Governor's huge house leering over her in a foreboding manner. The carriage came to a halt and she swallowed back her anxiousness exiting the carriage. 

She was escorted into the house and straight into the dining room where Governor Holum was waiting her arrival.

"Ah, good morning Miss Cole. How are you this bright morning?"

Mary-Alice curtsied politely to the governor.

"I am well thank you Sir."

"Good. I would like you to take breakfast with me this morning."

Mary-Alice fought against every bodily instinct telling her to say no and run and sat down at the table. A loud bell was sounded and masses of food were brought in on sliver trays.

"Tell me Miss Cole, how have you been holding up? Are your dresses selling well enough to support you?"

Mary-Alice looked up at him angrily. "I have been holding up as well as a person can be expected to Sir."

Mary-Alice watched as the Governor's eye brow raised letting her comment slide.

Finally Mary-Alice could no longer stand the sight of the governor greedily eating the delicious food in front of them. "Governor Holum, may I inquire as to the reason you want to speak to me, I really must get home soon…I have dresses to finish."

The man in front of her cleared his throat. "Very well Miss Cole, It has come to my attention that a pirate ship has docked on the far side of our town and it disgusts me greatly Miss Cole that some of these…pirates may be inhabiting our very streets, praying on helpless women and children." Governor Holum leant forward menacingly towards Mary-Alice making her cringe. "Why, one may be in your home right this minute Miss Cole."

Mary-Alice froze. Oh holy hell, she thought. He knows about Jack.  
  


  
  
Jack awoke with a start, the remnants of a chilling nightmare melted as the sun from an open window streamed in. He listened carefully for a moment trying to see whether he could hear Lacey moving around. Nothing.

Jack jumped out of bed and stretched casually. He judged the time to be mid-morning by the position of the sun outside. 

Dressing quickly, Jack stumbled down the stairs. He was definitely _not _a morning person.

"Lacey, are ye home?"

No response. He briefly considered the possibility that Lacey was still in bed asleep, but dismissed the thought as soon s it came. The girl had always been one of those 'early risers'. A more probable circumstance was that Lacey had gone to the markets first thing this morning. A note placed on the dining table confirmed his suspicions.

_Dear Jack,_

_I've just gone to the markets. I expect not to be gone too long, if you're hungry, there's a loaf of bread in the kitchen and you know where everything else is._

_Love Lacey._

Jack grinned finding his own clothes washed and dried on the table waiting for him. 

Dressing quickly, Jack carefully placed his map that Abel had left him in his inside coat pocket and patted it smiling to himself.

"Yoho, a pirates life for me." He muttered cheerfully.

A knock at the door brought him out of his musings.

"And who might be knocking at Lacey's door at this time of day."

Without hesitation, Jack swung the door open, and came face to face with the pointy end of a bayonet.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you the pirate Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl Sir?" A young red coat asked.

Jack took in the eight or so red coats. "Try next door Lad."

The red coat looked about him uncertainly slightly lowering his bayonet. "Next door?"

"Aye."

The red coat looked over Jack again and pulled up his weapon again.

"I think you are lying Sir."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well for firstly, you are dressed like a pirate and secondly, well this is Miss Cole's residents where we were told to fetch you from."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Now what would all the kings men be doing looking for Captain Jack Sparrow on this bonnie morning?"

The red coat looked at Jack again uncertainly. "Well, we've come to detain you so our Governor can collect on your reward."

"But if he's the one who will be receiving the reward why isn't he down here himself detaining me?"

Jack could watch this sink through the man's brain and smiled broadly. "So if you don't mind I really must be taking my leave gents."

The red coat raised his bayonet roughly. "Enough! _You are Captain Jack Sparrow and we will taking you in_!"

Jack sighed as his arms and legs were clasped tightly into shackles, if only he had remembered to strap on his effects this morning before answering the door.  
  


  
  
Mary-Alice looked up at the Governor. "I'm sorry Governor but I must take my leave of you before the day truly gets away from me."

The Governor gave a smug smile.

 "Miss Cole, I would like to invite tomorrow for a post hanging breakfast."

Mary-Alice turned wide-eyed. "I beg your pardon?"

"After the hanging of the notorious Captain of the Black Pearl tomorrow at dawn, I wish to take my breakfast in your company."

Mary-Alice stood quickly running from the room as fear spiked her body, it didn't concern her if the Governor thought her rude for leaving so abruptly, all she cared about was Jack. "Oh please, oh please let Jack be alright."  She murmured worriedly. 

Mary-Alice turned the corner with her skirts up and ran into a group of red coats.

"Miss, Governor Holum has requested that you stay as his guest for today."

Mary-Alice's face flushed with anger. "I must refuse his invitation Sir, I need to return to my house." 

Two of the red coats stepped beside her, one on each side taking her upper arm.

"I'm afraid the Governor insists."

With that, Mary-Alice was man-handled up the hallway and into one of the guest rooms.

"If you should need anything, just knock and one of my men will see to it. Good day Miss Cole."

The Red coat left and Mary-Alice heard the distinct sound of the door being locked.

**Special thanks to:**

CrazyCanoeingGIT – Thanks again for reviewing it means a lot to me!

BRITTANYBAKER – Hey I'll tell you what, as long as I don't get reviews from people begging me to **_stop_** writing, I'll keep going! Lol!

Thanks again guys!


	5. Chapter Four

I'm kind of on a roll at the moment (I've had a lot of spare time at work) so I'm getting these chapters out pretty fast (forgive me for spelling errors). I tried to give you chapter five at the same time but my disc won't pull it up. I just hope that I don't have to retype it up! Anyway, ahead with the story   
  
Chapter Four

Mary-Alice looked around the room. In all honesty if she was going to prisoner she could think of a no better place to be one. But still her thoughts were plagued by worry for Jack. She knew that the Governor more than likely had Jack in custody by now, probably in the gaol. She just hoped that his plans for hanging him would remain for tomorrow. 

Mary-Alice's eyes began to tear at the thought of Jack's head in a noose but she refused to let them fall. Jack needed her to be calm, to think of a way to get out of here and rescue him. 

Mary-Alice marched out to the window and looked out. She saw that she was two levels up and down below in the courtyard a few red coats mingling down under one of the trees.  
"Damn!" She cursed softly. If she were to climb down now they would surely see her. Crossing the room once again she sat on the bed sighing in frustration. She would have to wait for tonight. 

*

Jack sat in his cell. He had forgotten how much he hated being imprisoned and the pungent smell inhabiting the cells was enough to make his eyes water. His thoughts returned to the young Will Turner and how he had sprung him for the gaol in Port Royale not so long ago. Still thinking about Will, he wondered how the young whelp was doing with his fair lass Elizabeth Swann. If he ever made it out of here, he wouldn't mind stopping into Port Royale.  
Jack shifted uncomfortably he hoped Lacey was all right. He hadn't thought he would have been recognised so quickly upon arrival and he realised that his misjudgment of the situation may have jeopardised the Lass's living arrangements, especially if this Governor was as much a pig as she had said. Maybe he could take her to Port Royale, get Elizabeth to take her under her wing, set her up real good. 

Jack was considering this option when a stone landing beside him grabbed his attention.

Jumping up on the wooden bed, Jack stuck his head out the tiny barred window and saw Gibbs standing there.

"Jack!" Gibbs called. "What yer be doin' in there?"

"Some nob ratted me out, must have seen me come into Port. How did you know I was here?"

"Theys were talking 'bout a capture of a notorious pirate capt'n in the tavern, yer be the only pirate capt'n I knew of in the area Jack."

"Have you heard anything else, about a girl perhaps?"

"Nay, not a word Jack. Though I don' think they like this Gov'nor man much by the likes of 'ow they talk about 'im."

"Mr Gibbs I need you to get me out of here, preferably before my morning appointment with the gallows tomorrow."

Gibbs nodded gravely. "Aye, I'll round up the men and prepare 'em for sail, Cap'n. We'll return jus' aft'r dark."

"Good man."

Behind Gibbs Jack saw a red coat approach. "Hey! What are you doing there old man!"

Jack jumped down and listened. 

"I'm just lookin' at tomorrow mornin's entertainment Sir."

"Well keep moving. There is to be no lingering around the Gaol."

"Aye, Sir."

Jack sighed and sat on the floor of his cell. At least he still had his map.

*

Mary-Alice glanced out her window, it was beginning to get dark. A knock at the door had her standing up abruptly.

"Who is it?" She called making her way over to the door.

She heard the lock clicking and the door opened to reveal a maid holding a silver tray.

"I've brought you a little supper, Miss. Thought you might be a smidgin hungry." The woman said in a thick Irish accent.

Mary-Alice nodded. "Indeed. Thank you kindly."

The woman settled the tray on a desk and curtsied before leaving the room again.

Mary-Alice cautiously approached the tray and removed the lid. Underneath sat a beautiful roast dinner of Pork and vegetables. 

Being drawn in to the delicious smells of the food she began to eat the food only feeling slightly guilty that Jack was probably in the rotting gaol starving.

Once she had had her fill, Mary-Alice set the tray aside and began to work playing out the plans she had made during the long day.

She pulled the sheets off the bed and tied them together and then one end she tied to the bed leg and the other she threw out the window. Firstly checking to see if anyone had seen her, she then slowly began the difficult task of climbing down the make shift rope in her awkward gown.

She reached half way down the rope and breathed a sigh of relief, however as she found out, the knots she had tied had not been nearly as tight as she had expected. Mary-Alice looked up just as the sheet stretched from the knot and refrain from a scream as she fell fast done to the ground. 

Landing on her back in a spiky bush, she briefly saw stars dance across her vision and lay their trying to see if anything was broken. After a minute her vision returned to normal in exchange for a pounding headache.

Mary-Alice stood up pulling branches from her skirts and hair and stood up slightly dizzy.

Making a disgruntled noise she swayed through the courtyard and out of the Governor's grounds.

*

Jack sat up hearing a thump and the clash of swords up the corridor.

"Looks like the Calvary has arrived." He called out.

The clanging of sword continued and Jack waited by his cell door impatiently. 

A small boy came running down the stairs. It was the Pearl's Cabin Boy, Tom.

"Capt'n!" He yelled running to the lock with the keys in his hand.

"That's it boy unlock ol' Jack."

Tom pushed the key into the lock and through the key sideways spring the lock open.

"That's a good Lad." He said patting the boy on the head.

Jack grabbed a sword from a fallen soldier and joined the fight.

"Tom get back to the Pearl, Lad."

"Aye Aye Capt'n." The boy answered scooting off.

The fight continued until all the Red coats were tossed into a cell and locked up.

"Well done Lads."

The Pirates made their way up to the main street.

"Make for the Pearl Gents, and bring her into the harbour. Gibbs, Murphy and I'll meet you there. I must retrieve my effects."

The Larger group of Pirates took off as Jack, Gibbs and one of the younger Pirates made for Lacey's house.

**Special thanks to:**

Brittany, Thank you so much honey bunch! You're a wonderful reviewer!

Becky, I'm sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger (I get frustrated too when writers do that!) And don't worry, I would never hurt Jack! 

You guys are so wonderful!


	6. Chapter Five

Sorry for the abrupt ending of Chapter Four but I had originally planned to post both these chapters at the same time, unfortunately I had trouble with my disc (luckily I was able to recover the majority of the Chapter!) Anyway, onwards to the story. Enjoy. Chapter Five 

Jack, Gibbs and Murphy entered Lacey's house cautiously.

"Lacey, where are yer Lass?" Jack called out. No answer

Jack raced up stairs as Gibbs and Murphy looked around feeling very out of place.

"Jack, who might this lass be? 'Tis a nice house." Gibbs called out to Jack.

Jack came marching down the stairs again in full effects. "What's more important Gents is that she isn't here. When I get me hands on that bloody Governor I'm going to-"

Jack was cut off as the door swung open. 

"Jack!" Lacey came in running to Jack with her torn skirts in her hands. 

"What the hell happen to you?"

"You must get out of here! The Governor means to hang you tomorrow morning!"  

"It's alright Love, we're all leaving right now." Jack tried to sooth the near hysterical girl.

"And the Governor has been holding me prisoner all day and he is going to be most displeased when he sees I have escaped."

Jack looked down at Lacey. She seemed to be talking very fast, only stopping to drag in deep breaths. And were they twigs in her hair?!

"And what am I going to Jack? When he finds you're gone he'll know it was me and he'll evict me from my house and what am I going to do Jack?" She asked in a panicky voice.

Jack watched in horror as her eyes became glassed over and her chin wobbled dangerously. Quickly he pulled her to his chest and patted her back reassuringly.

"Don't do that Lacey, not just yet. We have to get out of here first."

"Jack I'm going to be homeless and, and, I had to climb out of a window and I fell and now my head hurts Jack." Came her muffled voice.

Jack pushed her back still holding her upper arms. "Listen girl. You can't stay here. I want you to go upstairs and pack your things into your big trunk as fast as you can."

"Jack I can't leave here, I'm not like you, everything I have ever known is here, and what of my fathers possessions, this house that holds all my childhood memories?" 

"Lacey Love, I'm sorry, this is all my fault, I shouldn't have come here I know but what's done is done. And now you have no choice but to come with me, I can't protect you here any more Mary-Alice."

Jack watched as Lacey's head dropped resolutely, he knew that she picked up on him using her full name and knew him to be serious. "What will become of me?"

Jack gently pushed Lacey in the direction of the stairs. "We'll discuss it when we get the hell out of here, Love."

*

Mary-Alice watched as Gibbs and Murphy took her trunk and cases out the door. She stood hesitating by the door.

"Jack I sorry, but I don't know if I can do this." She whispered moving backwards slowly.

She watched as Jack crossed the room and stood in front of her.

"I can't let you stay here Lacey."

Mary-Alice nodded in resignation and Jack stepped back, suddenly her embarrassing state of dress crossed her mind. "Do I have time to change my dress?"

Jack gave her a pained expression and grabbed the dress she had just finished and flung it over his arm and grabbed Mary-Alice's wrist with his other hand.

"You can change when we're safely on the Pearl and have a lot of water between us and this town, Savvy?"

Mary-Alice nodded as Jack pulled her along behind him.

Mary-Alice followed Jack as they made their way to the waters edge to where a small boat was waiting them.

"Hold it right there!"

Jack swung Mary-Alice around so she was shielded behind him and studied the two red coats no doubt wondering whether to pull his gun out.

"Yes Gentlemen what can I do for you this evening."

"Civilians aren't allowed on the beach at night."

Jack bowed. "My apologies my good sirs it's just the little lass wanted to see me ship."

"And what ship might that be? I don't see any except that bath tub over there."

The soldiers sniggered thinking Jack was talking about the small boat.

Mary-Alice stepped forward curtsying politely. "I beg your permission sir, I have never been on a boat before."

One of the red coats wandered forward. "Milady, you let me know when you're ready to see a real ship by a real man."

He leant forward and took her hand kissing it soft.

"Thank you-"

She was cut off abruptly by Jack grabbing her hand out the red coat's grasp and scowling menacingly. "Aye, well why don't you just run along and do that great job your doing of protecting us from pirates Lads while me and me Lass take a little dip in me 'bath' aye?"

Mary-Alice stepped back into Jack stepping onto his foot purposely and smiled. "Good evening gentlemen."

Again Jack pulled her along the beach leaving Mary-Alice failing behind.

"Jack! For goodness sake! I'm not a rag doll!" She exclaimed trying to keep up with Jack's long strides.

Jack looked back. "Sorry Love, I'm just a little anxious to get back on the sea."

"Feeling a little vulnerable on land are we?"

"Let's just say I have yet to reacquire me land legs."

Mary-Alice chuckled and Jack's strong grip left her arm and he jumped into the small rowboat. Placing her dress on the seat, he reached out and grabbed Mary-Alice's hand again pulling her into the boat.

Mary-Alice squeaked as Jack sat her down and threw her dress at her. She watched as he grabbed the ores and with one of them pushed the small boat off the sand. 

At once they were speeding through the black water far away from her home.

A gentle sigh escaped from her mouth. "Good bye." She whispered softly.

*

Jack watched the girl in front of him. He truly was sorry that he had mucked up her life here in the 'oh so boring' town, but on another note he was incredibly happy he was finally able to show her his beloved Pearl. And besides, he wanted to spend time with her. The voyage to Port Royale would be all the time he needed. Jack continued rowing until a gasp came from the other occupant of the boat. 

Cautiously glanced around. "What is it, Love?" 

Lacey's eyes were wide and staring out behind him. Jack turned slightly and his heart leaped. His Pearl was in sight.

"Jack…" Lacey whispered.

"Aye that be me Pearl, love."

"Jack, it's _Black_." She gasped.

"Aye, hence the name Black Pearl."

Lacey looked at him wide eyed still. "This is all yours?"

Jack grinned proudly. "Aye. Wait till you see the whole of her."

Jack watched as Lacey's eyes remained locked on the ship they were approaching with a look of wonder in her eyes.

Soon enough they reached the side of the boat and two ropes were thrown down.

"Ahoy Cap'n Sparrow!" a voice came from above.

Jack tied the ropes to the ends of the boat. And cupped his hands around his mouth. "Haul us up, mate and keep it even!" Jack called out. He looked over at Lacey and gave her a disarming grin. "Best hold on to the sides of the boat love."

He watched her hands grip tightly on to the side of the boat nervously just as they started to haul them up.

 **Special thanks to:**

CrazyCanoeingGIT, trust me I'm really bad with reviews as well, so you'll have to excuse my laziness. Thanks for the encouragement hon, you're a gem.

Brittany, Thanks again hon! I'm writing as fast as my little fingers can! I'm already half way through Chapter Six so it should be out very, very soon!

To everyone who has left a review thank you so much for your support and thank you to anyone who is just taking the time to just read this story! 


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

****

Mary-Alice grabbed Jack's hand as he helped her over the black wooded railing. 

Looking up she heard a collective gasp as the crew took in its newest resident.

Jack took a step forward. "Me crew," he addressed the crowd of Pirates. "I'd like to introduce yer to me very good friend Miss Mary-Alice Cole."

The Crew looked at Jack, most with jaws hung open in disbelief.

"Make no mistake lads, Miss Cole is no lady of the night.  She be a dress maker and if yer real nice t' the lass she might sow up yer holes in yer clothes, savvy?"

The crew looked back to Mary-Alice and she ran her hands over her skirts self consciously, trying in vain to smooth the wrinkles out.

"Umm, it's an honour to meet you all." She replied quietly.

There was a long silence and Mary-Alice had a fleeting thought that they were going to pitch her over the side.

Finally Jack broke the silence beside her. "Well what yer waiting for lads, is this anyway to treat ye Captain's guest?"

The spell was broken and one by one the pirates came over.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl Miss Cole, if ye ev'r 'ungry I be the man te see. Crooks the name."

Mary-Alice curtsied politely. "Thank you Mr Crooks." 

Each pirate gave her friendly welcome and paying her compliments making her blush.

Finally the man Gibbs came up to her. "'ello there Lass, I be Joshamee Gibbs, first mate upon the Black Pearl." He stated proudly. "Now a suspicious man I might be, but 'tis believed women are bad luck on ships, but seeings as you be a dear friend the cap'n's I think we can look past that m'dear."

Mary-Alice smiled. "Why thank you Mr Gibbs. Having your approval means a great deal to me."

The man smiled. "Anyone who Jack trusts, I trust. Yer be a good lass."

Mary-Alice was about to reply when a hand settled around her shoulder making her jump slightly as it pulled her closer to a warm body.

"And I be Captain Jack Sparrow, Milady. Now that all introductions and flirting with the lass are complete, let's high tail it outta here!"

The crew gave a collective "Aye!" and scooted off to their positions ready to set sail.

Jack placed the heavy dress into her hands. "You can change in me cabin. And I'll be in soon to have a chat with ye."

"But Jack I wanted to see the ship leaving."

Jack sighed and took her hand leading her up the stairs. "Aye ye can watch but ye must call me 'captain' Jack when we're amongst the crew, savvy?"

Mary-Alice beamed a smile. "Aye Captain."

Jack returned her grin. "Good girl."

Mary-Alice watched as Jack ordered his crew about like a true leader. She watched him awe, never had she seen this side of Jack before and it fascinated her. His entire demeanour seemed to shift and an unquestionable confidence and authority settled over him. 

Mary-Alice watched Jack steer his ship out of the small cove where it had anchored, he was perfectly aware of what everyone was doing, even her it seemed.

"Yer seem more interested in watching me than you do the ship, Lacey m'love." Jack said with eyes still forward with a knowing smirk plastered on his face.

Mary-Alice blushed and looked away out to the black glassy water.

Finally seeing the lights from the small town disappear from her sight Mary-Alice turned and made a beeline for the Captain's quarters still a little unsteady on her feet.

Mary-Alice stepped into the cabin and took in a deep breath closing the door behind her and grasped the table as the ship rolled over a wave, unfortunately her stomach mimicked the sensation rather alarmingly.

She was caught between happiness and sorrow. On one hand she was leaving the only home she had ever know. The place where all her memories of her father lived and the work she had accomplished in her short life. But on the other hand she was with Jack now and on a pirate ship off to have an adventure.

Mary-Alice caught herself, she was on a pirate ship indeed.

Suddenly all the stories about Pirates flew into her mind. Pillage, plunder, destroy and rape. Rape.

"Don't be silly Mary-Alice. Jack's crew would never and Jack will take care of you like he said he would." She thought allowed, but her mind couldn't stop telling her that Jack was still a Pirate and had probably done some awful things in the past.

Mary-Alice walked over to the table which was no doubt Jack's work desk and had one hand on the back of a chair and with the other, she began unlacing her dress. Fortunately for her, most of her dress she wore tied up at the front so it was easy to take off. But looking down at the beautiful green and gold gown she realised that it laced up quite firmly at the back like the orderer had requested.

Mary-Alice let out another sigh and switched over the dresses.

Oh god. She thought as her stomach turned. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that roast Pork dinner.

Ten minutes later Mary-Alice was struggling trying to pull the dress up and keep her balance at the same time.

"Damn it all to the depths of hell!" She cursed and immediately felt guilty about the profanity she had used.

A knock came at the door startling her. 

"Are ye alright in there Lacey?" Jack's voice came from the other side of the door.

Mary-Alice pulled the dress up as high as she could. "No, I need help Jack, but only you, don't let anyone else in." she grimaced.

Jack opened the door half way and grinned at her cheekily. "Never fear, Jack's here."

Mary-Alice rolled her eyes. "This retched dress is damn near impossible to get on! And why won't this ship just stay still!"

Jack studied her quietly. "That's because yer suppose to be a spoilt lil' rich girl with a squad o' maids to help yer. And ye have yet to acquire yer see legs m'dear."

Mary-Alice pouted slightly. "Well looks like I'll have to make do with a pirate Captain. Would you do the honours?"

Jack stepped forward. "O' course, anything for a lady." 

He took her elbows in his hands and spun her around so her back was up against him and set to work lacing the back of the dress up as Mary-Alice held on to the chair to keep her from falling.

Mary-Alice winced as he pulled the ends in. She understood now why noble women fainted so much, she herself could barely breath!

*

Jack finished off lacing the gown and twirled her around again with his hands on her accentuated hips. He watched in slow motion as her hands ran over the front of her dress lightly brushing out any wrinkles. She looked absolutely heavenly and the lacing up the back allowed for just the right amount of cleavage. Daring but still proper. He reached over and casually picked a few remaining twigs from her hair. 

"Perfect." He whispered softly. He watched her eyes grow wide and gave her a tight smile. "That dress looks perfect on you lass."

He watched the blush creep up her face. "Yes well, this dress was suppose to be sold and I believe the lady who had ordered it is going to be most displeased when she realises myself and the dress are missing."

Jack smiled. "I'll bet that that dress looks better on you than it ever would have on said lady."

"Jack stop it, if the blood rushes to my face that quickly once more I shall be passed out on your floor." She giggled.

Jack watched her eyes sparkle. "Yes well, now that you are dressed, shall we have our chat?"

He watched Lacey nod and sway unsteadily to the chair.

"I don't know how you do it Jack." She said as he watched her trying to get comfortable and failing miserable due to the tight corset and dress.

Jack took his seat opposite her and sat back observing the girl. He knew he was making her nervous and he smiled to himself. This was going to be fun.

*

Mary-Alice fidgeted with the dress and every so often clutching her stomach. She glanced up at Jack slightly and he caught her eye.

"I believe there are some things we need to discuss Love, but firstly are ye hungry?"

Mary-Alice shook her head. "No, I had a meal just before I escaped, my only fear is that I will loose it."

"Not to fear lass usually the first night is okay, but come the rest of the week yer might be a tad bit on the green side."

"Oh joy."

Jack nodded once grinning. "Second thing. What exactly happen between last night and tonight?"

Mary-Alice sighed heavily and began to tell Jack the entire story as she got to the part about her makeshift rope breaking and her falling into a bush…hence the twigs in her hair and the ripped dress, she saw a dark look upon Jack's face.

"I have half a mind to turn me ship around and go back to cut the Bastard's heart out."

Mary-Alice's eyes widened in terror. Once again she was reminded that his was a part of Jack that she knew none of. A part that at times frightened but also intrigued her. 

Mary-Alice cleared her throat breaking Jack's trace-like state.

"Does ye head still ache?"

Mary-Alice thought about it and ran a hand over the back of head wincing when it made contact with a large lump on her head. "Oh now it does." She groaned. 

Jack looked at her seriously. "You should get to bed, it's late and you've had a very demanding day."

Mary-Alice raised an eyebrow. "But Jack, I need to ask you questions, we need to discuss—"

Jack held out his palm halting her words. "I'm the Captain of this ship so you'll follow me orders savvy?"

Mary-Alice sighed. "Very well _Captain._" She said emphasizing the word Captain. "Your wish is my command, I just wish you had told me this _before_ I managed to put on this dress."

Mary-Alice watched Jack grin tightly.

"And where exactly will I be resting Oh great Captain?"

"Tonight you may have the Captain's quarters through that door."

"Thank you kindly for giving up you bed, 'tis very…gentlemanly of you."

Jack grinned and got up. "Yer things are already in there by the bed."

Mary-Alice got up almost flying right in him as the ship rolled.

"One thing before you leave Jack, would you be able to undo the back of my dress?"

"Of course."

*

Once more Jack spun her around taking his time undoing the laces and admiring her perfect skin and how good it felt to brush his hands lightly across it. Once he was done he spun her back around. This time he let his hand linger at her waist.

He watched her breath hitch with delight.

They stood a moment longer than was necessary before they broke away from each other mumbling a good night and going in opposite directions.

**Special thanks to:**

Jelly beans, thank you for reading and for liking my story. I promise to keep writing!

Ping Pong 5, It is interesting to think about Jack's past, I always imagined him having an okay childhood and then running off to find his Pearl! Thanks!

Alteng, It is sappy isn't it?! I always cringe when I read over it! And I promise I didn't steal your mum's friend's cat's name! To tell the truth I'm not sure where it came from, it just fitted in somehow! – I guess it's kind of a sentimental fanfic name…? Thanks for the review!

Lolofruit, blush Thank you so much, your so sweet! I hope you continue to enjoy reading it!

To everyone who has reviewed my story even just once, you have no idea how wonderful it was to receive your reviews. I never expected to receive so many for my first publication and it was so heart-warming! Sorry to sound so sappy (now you know why my story is so sappy!) but anyway I just wanted to say thank you so much and I hope you continue to enjoy my story. I remind you that if there is something you don't like, be sure to tell me in a review! I don't want to disappoint anyone. Anyway, I have to get started on the next chapter!


	8. Chapter Seven

I'm so sorry about the delay guys! I just started back at uni again this week, and you really don't want to know about it! So here is chapter seven.   
* Chapter Seven 

****

Jack stood at the helm, one had on the wheel. The day had just dawned, and the sun was slowly rising from the water.

The night had been fairly still, but the breeze across his face told him that the waters would get rougher as the day progressed. His thoughts went to Lacey asleep in his cabin, and as if signalled she came running out in her nightgown and robe directly to the railing.

He watched as one of his crew, Rogers met her there pulling her hair back while her head hung over the side of the railing.

Jack looked over and nodded to Gibbs who came over to take the wheel while Jack wandered over just as Rogers pulled her back slightly.

"Don't want to loose you over the edge now do we?"

"Alright there, Love?" Jack asked.

Jack watched Lacey's eye's glaze over slightly as she shook her head no.

Rogers gave him a tight smile. "First time on a boat?"

Jack returned his grin. "Aye."

Once again, her head leant out over the railing coughing and spluttering miserably

Rogers laughed turning to Jack, "She's all yours Captain."

Rogers left and Jack leant on the rail next to Lacey, one arm looped around her waist.

She trembled slightly against him and he winced feeling a mite guilty.  

"Jack, how long will this last?" She asked miserably.

"Not too long, I promise you'll be right soon. Yer can take ol' Jack's word for it."

He felt her shudder slightly and held her closer.

"I think I'm right to back now, I have but naught in my stomach."

Jack watched as she stood, one hand lying over her stomach protectively, while the other balanced her as she moved.

He could only hope that they wouldn't enter into any stormy weather on the way to Port Royale.

*

A few days later Mary-Alice was sitting in the window seat of Jack's desk room carefully sowing up a hole in a pair of threadbare pants for one of Jack's crew.

She had finally resisted the urge to be sick every time she stood and could even walk around with out falling over. However the lack of food in her stomach was beginning to make her feel weak and lethargic. 

Jack's cabin was exquisite to say the least, divided up into two separate rooms. His bedroom held his overly large, soft bed and dresses, and his desk room where his desk and draws that held his numerous maps and trinkets were. The desk room also held the plush window seat where she was sitting the moment sowing. She was pretty sure Jack had been sleeping here while she slept in his bed at night.

Mary-Alice looked up as the door swung open. Jack marched through and grinned at her.

"Morning Love."

"Good morning Captain." She said as she stood.

Jack winked at her and closed the door behind him. "You only have to call me captain in front of the crew Lacey."

Mary-Alice nodded once. "I've finished with these pants."

"Ahh, excellent. I'll take them out to Mr Cotton. But firstly, we need to finish our lil' chat now that your feeling better, Savvy?"

Mary-Alice nodded her head in agreement.

Jack took a seat on the window seat and pulled out his tankard of rum.

"Now, do you know what your father left me, m'dear?"

Mary-Alice shook her head. "No, he just told me to make sure I gave you the box when you returned next."

Jack took a good swig of his rum. "Well ye see love, he left me a couple of bits and pieces and two very important things. One being a map me dad left for me a'for he died."

"A map?"

"Aye, a map that leads to his treasure savvy?"

"Your father had treasure?"

"Aye, he was a great pirate, much like meself really, but he could feel a mutiny coming on aboard his ship because unlike his mates, he had saved up all his plunder to a great fortune. So one night while his crew was at shore, he collected his masses of treasures, quite a bit mind you and borrowed a small boat and sailed out to hide his wealth. 'O course once his crew found out they killed him and went after me mother. She was barely able get me away in time before me Pa's crew got her and tortured her for information about where he put his treasure, but she had already given the map to yer father."

Mary-Alice nodded sadly. She had never known her mother, she had died while giving birth to her so her father had cared for her from birth.

"So now you've got the map your going after to treasure right?" Mary-Alice said slowly whilst placing everything together. She and Jack had often played games about finding a treasure map and sailing off on an adventure to get it.

Jack smiled proudly. "You got it."

"It will be just like how we used to play at finding treasure Jack! Now we can find a real treasure!" She said excitedly.

Mary-Alice watched as Jack's face fell slightly. "We?"

"Of course! You have the map now so it's onwards to resting place of our fortune!"

"For me yes, but not you Love."

"But yes! There is nothing holding me back now. Don't you see? No one to tell me what to do!"

"Yes, well that brings us to the second thing your father left me." 

"And what else did he leave you?" She asked enthusiastically thinking of a great clue as to where the treasure was.

Jack's face lit up into a wide grin making Mary-Alice's shake with excitement. "Well?" She asked impatiently.

"The other thing he left me is more like a guardianship role."

Mary-Alice looked at Jack confused. "Whatever do you mean?"

"He left me as your Guardian love."

Mary-Alice's eyes shot up in surprise, and then narrowed slightly. "I hardly think I am in need a guardian Jack, least of all a scallywag pirate like you."

Jack shook his head. "'Tis the man's dying words, thus the reason why I had to bring you along with me."

Mary-Alice placed her hands on her hips. "Jack I am old enough to take care of myself, I have been for quite some time now."

"It doesn't matter, the fact still remains that I am now responsible for you."

An unintelligible noise escaped her mouth. "And what are you planning on doing with me if I won't be accompanying you on your treasure hunt?"

Jack smiled. "Glad you asked that Love. Have you ever been to Port Royale?"

Mary-Alice shook her head. "No."

"Well, you can think of it as your new home, m'dear."

"What?! You are just going to leave me stranded in a town where I know no one?!"

Mary-Alice could not believe him. At this rate she would had preferred to take her chances at home.

"Of course not Lacey, I have some very dear friends who live in Port Royale who will look after you."

"Oh really? And may I inquire as to the professions of said friends, and god so help you if the word 'whore' escapes your lips Jack Sparrow." She ground out.

"What kind of man do you take me for, love?"

"Pirate."

"Touché."

"And? Are you going to answer my question?"

"Mr William Turner is a Black smith and his wife, Elizabeth Tuner nee Swann is the Governor's daughter Savvy?"    

Mary-Alice studied Jack carefully for a moment before resigning to the fact that he was telling the truth.

"And you're just going to persuade them to take me in?"

"Aye."

"They must very good friends of yours."

"Aye that they are."   
  
  
*  
  


Jack stood up at the helm of his ship. They were only a day from Port Royale now and he had decided that entering the harbour under the cover of night would be the best course of action.

Mary-Alice was in his cabin still sulking about being left behind in Port Royale, and quite frankly he would hate to be left at Port Royale too. But he was responsible for her safety now and he didn't want anything to happen to her.

Behind him Gibbs came and stood behind him. "Good sailing days Cap'n."

"Aye."

A silence fell over the men.

"She may hate ye now Jack, but she'll be thankin' ye later. Women are fickle things."

Jack smiled. "Aye Mr Gibbs. They sure are."

Gibbs patted Jack on the back and left leaving Jack with his thoughts.

**Special thanks to:**

Jello bean – I'm not sure the literature world is ready for me yet… hehe! Thanks for the review!

Amy luv – Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the latest! Sorry it took so long!

Jujubob – I promise to continue don't worry! I have to complete it or it will drive me crazy eventually! Thank you!

Lolo fruit – Johnny Depp sigh He is an awesome actor! And absolutely gorgeous of course! Thanks! 

Alison – Na, I won't give up, like I said to another reviewer, if I don't finish the story, it will drive me crazy forever! Thanks for reviewing!

Jacks my homie – hehe, I love your name! It's very original! Thanks for review honey! 

Thanks to everyone for hanging in with me, especially when it took me so long to update! I'll get chapter eight underway right now! Until next chapter!


End file.
